


Drowning

by NyeLung



Series: Paradoxaverse [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: Just a short oneshot about the end of Syo Bakarn.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the story of the Jedi consular. Do not read unless you played it or are willing to spoil the end for yourself.

# Drowning

### 3641 BBY, Corellia, Guardian Hold One

The Barsen'thor left the cave beneath Guardian Hold One and was already calling the Council on his com-unit. Syo was grateful for that because he wasn't sure for how much longer he could keep the darkness away that the Barsen'thor had driven from him for just a moment.

Breathing heavily, Syo sunk against the cave wall. He felt the First Son, the darkness in which he drowned. Now that he know of the other person in his head, he couldn't understand how he could have never guessed the he was the First Son. In hindsight it was so obvious.

Syo recited the Codex of the Jedi for himself, the familiar lines that had always kept him going. He couldn't give in now. He had to fight, cling to the light so as to not drown in the First Son's darkness. So as to not vanish completely. It had been the Barsen'thor that had dragged him out of the First Son's darkness and back into the light. It was thanks to the Barsen'thor that he was in control again.

But the First Son was waiting in his mind. Syo could feel him and through him so much more. There was the Emperor, this big, dark nothing that clawed at his mind and made him run away in the Force. But he also felt all those many, many children of the Emperor that had lost their leader. They were afraid. The First Son had always guided and protected them. From the Jedi but also from the Emperor himself. They were all bound to his will – and they were all bound together in fear of him because he was so terrible and so powerful that he could just drown a person's mind and only leave an empty husk.

The First Son remembered and Syo shuddered. He had been there often enough because no one had been bound as close to the Emperor as the First Son. No one had been strong enough to necessitate such close bounds. The memories flooded his mind and weakened the light that Syo clung to.

The Barsen'thor was gone in a safe distance. Syo was sure that he was informing Satele and Jaric of how the First Son had been defeated and that Master Syo Bakarn would return to them now. The darkness was gone.

In his mind, the First Son laughed about such naivety.

Syo allowed himself a small smile and reached out into the Force. He touched the children, just shortly, and sent them a bit of security for the difficult future ahead of them. The First Son screamed when Syo broke their bonds, released the children from the hold of the Emperor. The children screamed.

Syo couldn't stay with them. There was one more thing he wanted to do. Just one little thing before the First Son would return to drown him in darkness, to bury him deep enough that he would never be able to return.

He reached out a bit further into the Force, ignored the screams, the roaring of the First Son and searched for the light of Satele and Jaric, his old friends. They recognized him and he felt it when they understood. In the bonds that the Force built between friends, there was no lies, no falseness. They knew what he was going to do. They knew that this was goodbye.

“May the Force be with you”, he whispered.

Syo breathed out and let go. In his mind the First Son screamed. Maybe the Barsen'thor hadn't noticed it during their fight – or he hadn't wanted to notice – but the cave ceiling was only held by Syo's will and now Syo closed his eyes and let it all go. The ceiling broke and with it fell Guardian Hold One, a tomb for the First Son.


End file.
